i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Atsushi Munakata
|color2 = |Name = Atsushi Munakata |Kanji = 宗方　厚 |Roumaji = Munakata Atsushi |Aliases = |Image = Atsushi Munakata Icon.png |Caption = "Unlike my son, they are adults, so think of me as a simple support. Let's get to business now." |Gender = Male |Age = 36 |BT = O |Bday = October 22nd |Height = 184 cm |Weight = 68 kg |Unit = |Position = Manager of Tenjyou Tenge Interim teacher |Status = Alive |Family = Kaname (Adopted son) ''' |Hobby = |FFood = |LFood = |CV = Atsushi Abe |Signature= }} '''Atsushi Munakata (宗方　厚 Munakata Atsushi) is one of the characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Manager Unit MG9 and the manager for Tenjyou Tenge. Profile Description Tenjyou Tenge's manager. He is always observing the I-chu closely. However, this can be seen as an action to place a wall between him and the I-chu. He has a great dancing ability that overwhelms the I-chu. He has known Junta and Go since a long time ago. He raises the son of his lost brother who's wereabouts are unknown. He's so fond of his son that he makes sure to finish work at fixed times. Personality Appearance Voiced Lines |Scout = When it comes to supporting you can leave it to me |Idolizing = |Reg1 = I don't look like a dance trainer? Haha, I think so too. |Reg2 = Mine is only a support role. Because what I am aiming for is different from them. |Reg3 = Huh? This is troubling… Uhm, Do you happen to know where the lesson room is? |Reg4 = Rindo-kun is full of charisma, just like my… No, it’s nothing. |Reg5 = With Rindo-kun as their leader Tenjyou Tenge has come together as a good team. |Reg6 = Thank you for always bringing me delicious tea, Honoki-kun |Reg7 = Madarao-kun, your swing is slightly faster again. Calm down and do it slowly… |Reg8 = The other day when I brought you manjuu as a snack you seemed happy, Kakitsubata-kun. |Reg9 = Go, If you link your arm with mine other people will mistake us for being a couple again, right? |Reg10 = I don’t seem like the father of an only child? I may look like this, but I’m the same age as Junta. |Reg11 = |Event1=An event is being held. The time to show results has come. |Event2=Good job. Seeing you try so hard makes me want to pat your head. |Morning= Good morning. Bad kids who are still sleeping won't get breakfast. |Afternoon= |Evening= |Night= |Jun1 = |Jun2 = |Jul1 = Tanabata, huh. I have to cook the Tanabata jelly, prepare the Tanzaku papers, etc.... |Jul2 = |Aug1 = I like swimming in the ocean. Please enjoy yourselves. |Aug2 = |Sep1 = The scent of fragrant olives.... It's gradually becoming cooler. |Sep2 = |Oct1 = There is no meaning in participating in a sports festival if you don't win. |Oct2 = I'll refrain from wearing a costume. I'll just be supporting from the sidelines. |Nov1 = I'll have to turn on the heater. It won't do to catch a cold. |Nov2 = |Dec1 = Every day is restless... There is not much left of this year, is there. |Dec2 = Rather than a Christmas cake, I actually prefer chicken. |Dec3 = I expertise at doing the big year end's cleaning. Have you already done yours? |Jan1= I'll have to give out New Years money. Not to you, but my son. |Jan2= A new year has started. I'll be counting on you from now on too. |Feb1= The cold is very stern every day. Take care not to ruin your physical health. |Feb2= Please give them to Tenjyou Tenge instead of me. I'm sure they will be pleased.Referring to Valentine's Day chocolates |Mar1= Wild vegetables are delicious, but there are many children who dislike the unique bitterness. |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipDec3 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = }} Notes Category:MG9 Category:Atsushi Munakata Category:Male Category:Coco Kanata Category:Tenjyou Tenge